Kiss for your favorite Diva?
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen tries to get Angel and Mimi to kiss each other. Can she do it? Oneshot.


Kiss for your favorite Diva?

Maureen bounced down the sidewalk, her wild crazy curls, freely flowing in the wind. Finally she came to a stop in front of an apartment building, climbing the stairs one step at a time. A few minutes later she was standing outside of Collins apartment, knocking rather loudly, until Angel greeted her with a warm smile.

"Collins, home?" Maureen asked with bright eyes.

"He's teaching." Angel replied, watching as Maureen's face sort of fell. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"My boredom." Maureen replied, "Joanne is at work, and my performance space is closed…I'm bored."

"Mimi is here." Angel said with a smirk, "You can hang out with us."

"Okay." Maureen eagerly accepted, barging on into the apartment, finding Mimi on the couch looking through a magazine. "Hey, Meems."

Mimi glanced up with a contagious smile, "Hey Maureen."

"What you girls doing?" Maureen asked, taking her coat off, and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Looking through magazines." Mimi replied, turning a page, taking that time to make eye contact with Maureen, "Angel is trying to get some idea's for her next outfit she want's to make."

"Sounds like fun." Maureen said, picking up a Vogue, scanning over some pages.

"Here you go sweetie." Angel said, suddenly popping out from the kitchen, handing Maureen a beer.

"Thanks Ang." Maureen smiled, taking the cold beverage from the drag queen. "I didn't even ask, you read my mind."

Angel winked, and then walked over, gracefully taking a seat next to Mimi on the couch; resuming the task she was doing before Maureen had come over.

It was silent for a few moments, until Mimi sat back, holding a magazine open over her thighs, "I really like this style."

"Let me see." Angel piped in, leaning closely over Mimi to take a look. "Very pretty. Maybe I could spice it up with more design?"

"Yeah." Mimi nodded in agreement.

Maureen sat back in her chair, watching the two interact, the Vogue in her lap long forgotten. She watched the two best friends talk and smile at one another, both sitting extremely close to one another as they discussed the outfit they were looking at. A thought soon rushed through Maureen's mind, and never one to keep her thoughts to herself, the diva let it slip out of her mouth with ease.

"Have you two ever hooked up?"

The sudden question startled both dancer and drag queen, both their attention abandoning each other and their glossy magazine.

"Chica…what?" Angel stuttered, her eyes unsurely glancing from Maureen to Mimi, then back to Maureen.

Maureen shrugged, "It's just a question. You two seem so close."

"We're like family." Mimi stated, "Do you think about hooking up with any of us?"

Maureen smiled, shifting in her chair, lust practically pulling her eyebrows up with certainty.

"Okay…wrong person to ask." Mimi mumbled.

"To answer your question, honey…no." Angel flatly told her, "We never hooked up before."

"Do you ever think about it?" Maureen asked, crossing her legs, her fingers drumming the arms of the chair, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

Angel and Mimi both shared a quick look, both lightly giggling. Leave it to Maureen to ask such a question, they shouldn't have been surprised.

"Do you ever think about hooking up with Collins?" Mimi asked, trying to turn the game around on Maureen, but to the dancer's revelation, Maureen answered her with out a second thought.

"We already have hooked up before, so there is nothing to think about." Maureen shrugged, her lips pursing into a smile.

Mimi's eyes widened with shock, her head quickly snapping in Angel's direction to see her reaction, which was the opposite of alarm, she was quite calm actually.

Angel gently smiled, placing a hand on Mimi's knee, "I already know. Collins tells me _everything_. It was back in high school. Collins was confused about his sexuality, so Maureen…helped him…"

"By having sex?" Mimi bluntly asked.

"He wanted to know for sure." Maureen answered, and quickly waved the topic off, wanting to get back to Mimi and Angel, "You two should kiss or something."

"We're not going to kiss." Mimi said, "Where do you come up with these ideas?"

Maureen took a gulp of her beer, licking her lips as she pulled the beverage away, "Watching you two. If I didn't know you two, I'd think you were a couple. And the thought of you two kissing, or doing anything with each other…is kind of hot."

"I'm flattered you think we're hot," Angel kindly said, "But sugar, we both have boyfriends."

"They don't have to know." Maureen smirked, leaning forward in her seat, "It'll be our little secret, and if someone does find out, we'll just tell them I dared you. So please? Do it for your favorite diva?"

"Maureen, please, we're not going to kiss." Mimi said, her eyes focusing back on the pictures she was looking at before.

"Please?" Maureen pouted, "If you two kiss, I'll show you my tits."

Mimi and Angel both couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Angel reached over placing a gently hand on Maureen's knee, "Honey, I'm a gay cross dresser, and Mimi's straight, we don't want to see those."

"I'll show you my ass?" Maureen questioned. "And Mimi isn't totally straight, so quit fooling yourself Mimi. I know you want to see what's under the shirt."

"In your dreams, drama queen." Mimi snorted.

"Okay, well you should just kiss, because now that I'm thinking about it, I won't stop asking. So you can either kiss, or be annoyed by me." Maureen said, moving to the edge of her chair with a wicked grin, "And trust me...I can be extremely anno-"

Her sentence was cut short as she watched Angel suddenly grab Mimi's face, pulling her into a kiss. Quickly she jumped out of her chair and ran for the coffee table, placing herself directly in front of the two, leaning forward to get an up close as their lips slowly moved together.

"Oh my God." Maureen whispered with excitement, "This is so fucking hot."

Two seconds later, Angel finally pulled away, giggling at the look on Mimi's face, her giggles getting louder when she found the dazed look on Maureen's.

"That was…unexpected." Mimi said,

Maureen nodded; her mouth still hung open with astonishment.

"Good kisser." Angel said, touching her lips, "For a girl."

"You too." Mimi replied,

The two kept their eyes locked, silently talking to one another, in their special best friend language of course, and then out of no where, they both pounced towards Maureen, tickling her.

"Hey, hey!" Maureen laughed, trying to squirm away from the tickle torture, toppling over onto the ground. "Please stop!" Maureen begged, "I'm going to piss myself!"

Angel and Mimi both were laughing as well, and soon after they stopped their tickling, collapsing on the floor next to Maureen.

"So..." Maureen began, trying to catch her breath, "Any chance you two wanna kiss me?"

Angel sat up, as did Mimi, and at the same time they both leaned down, planting a giant kiss on both of Maureen's cheeks.

"There you go, honey." Angel said, pulling herself back on the couch.

Mimi smacked Maureen's stomach, and resumed her spot next to Angel.

A minute later Maureen finally sat up, fixing her clothes. "Okay, it was fun hanging out with you girls, but I have to go. If I can get you two to kiss...I wonder what I can get Roger and Mark to do..."

Angel and Mimi laughed, as they watched Maureen head out the door, both waving bye as she pulled the door shut.

"You think she can get them to kiss?" Angel asked.

"If Roger has any say...not a chance." Mimi smiled.

They sat silently for a few moments, until Mimi turned her head to face Angel.

"Want to go watch?"

Angel nodded, pulling herself into a standing position, "Absolutely!"

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I don't own anything. **

**and thank you _Moviebuffstarlet_ for reading this over for me. ;) **


End file.
